The present invention relates to overhead cranes and particularly to upper blocks of overhead cranes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the main support pin in an upper block of an overhead crane.
Conventional overhead cranes include a wire rope that is reeved between an upper block and a lower block. The upper block typically includes multiple sheaves supported on a main pin and around which the wire rope is reeved. To change the main pin that supports the multiple sheaves, the wire rope typically must be unreeved from the upper block sheaves and the lower block sheaves. A device that permits a main pin of an upper block to be changed without unreeving and re-reeving the upper block would be welcomed by users of overhead cranes.